SasukexReader: A Change in the Heart
by cloudwolfanime
Summary: A SasukexReader. You were once best friends with Sasuke but when his clan was killed you both stopped becoming best friends. But as time goes on you both realize that you have feelings for each other. Will you two realize it before it's too late? Or will Sasuke leave the village for revenge? Will Sasuke come back to the village for you? Read this story and you will find out.
1. Prologue

**(y/n) - Your name  
(l/n) - Last name**

You were just five years old at the time. You were walking around your home, the Hidden Leaf Village by yourself. While you were walking, you saw a dark haired boy that was about your age and a older boy that the exact replica of the younger boy but had longer hair. They seem to be brothers.

The younger boy whines, "Please stay for a few more minutes." His brother chuckles and replies, "I can't but how 'bout I take you to go eat ramen later to make it up to you?" The younger boy thinks about it for a bit then nods. The older boy smiles and pats his brother's head and says, "See you later." Then, he rushes off.

The young boy sighs sadly and stares at the ground. You walk over to the boy. He doesn't seem to notice you walking over to him and jumped when you said hi. You chuckle and asks, "What's your name?" The boy stares at you then shyly replies, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke..." "Wow! A Uchiha! I'm (l/n)(y/).", you exclaimed. Sasuke looks at you in surprised and exclaims, "You're a (l/n)! Does that mean that you can change into a wolf with dragon wings and control a element?" You nod and reply, "Well not yet anyway... I can change into a pup but no wings and I can't control a element yet."

"Hey. You want to be friends?", you ask Sasuke. Sasuke smiles and nods. You smile back at him and say, "Come on, let's go to the playground!" You grab his hand and rush over to the playground. Sasuke blushes a little when you grab his hand and follows you.


	2. Part 1

**(f/c) - favorite color  
(y/n) - Your name**

**| 2 Years Later... |**

You walk into a hospital room that Sasuke is in with (f/c) flowers. You have just found out that everyone in the Uchiha clan had died except Sasuke and Itachi. When you walked into the room, you saw Sasuke sitting up and staring at the wall with his dark eyes. "Hi Sasuke. I brought you some flowers.", you say softly. Sasuke turns his head and looks at you with cold eyes.

You were surprised but didn't show that you were. So you just ignored his cold stare. "I uh... came to visit you to see how you're doing...", you say. He narrows his eyes at you and growls, "Get out."

You became shocked at what he just said. "Why Sasuke? Aren't I your best friend?", you ask sadly. Sasuke has a hatred look and replies, "Get out! I'm a avenger! A avenger you hear me! I don't need any friends! Especially stupid girls like you!" Something in your chest felt like that it was stabbed and you backed up, shocked from his outrage. Tears stream down your eyes. You put the flower on the table next to Sasuke's bed. "Good bye, Sasuke.", you mutter sadly.

You walk out of his room. Once you were out of the hospital, you run towards the forest. Tears flew out of your eyes as you ran. You keep on running until you stop as a beautiful, huge waterfall. There were all sorts of life. Flowers and animals surrounded the waterfall. The animals ignored you. This place was yours and Sasuke's. Both of you hanged out here all the time but now it wasn't both of yours.

You sat at the edge of the water and pull your legs up to your face and hug them. You sob loudly and kept on crying.

**| At Night... |**

Sasuke snuck out of the hospital and runs to the waterfall. When he gets there, he sees you crying. Sasuke feels a stab of pain in his heart but he ignores it. He stays in the forest watching you until you fall asleep. He walks towards you. You were laying on your side and your arms hugged around your body. Your body shivered from the coldness of the night. Sasuke looks at you with sad eyes.

He lays down next to you and looks at your sleeping face. Sasuke touches your cheek and wipes your tears away. He mutters, "I'm sorry, (y/n)." Then, he puts his arms around you. Sasuke stares at your face, then, closes his eyes and falls asleep.


	3. Part 2

**(y/n) - Your name  
(e/c) - eye color**

As years have gone by, you and Sasuke grew farther and farther apart from each other or so both of you thought. Sasuke watches you most of the time and follows you. You watch Sasuke sometimes and always think about him.

After the ninja academy, both of you were in Team 7 as well as your hilarious best friend, Naruto and the very annoying Sakura. Most of the time, you and Sasuke ignored each other. Then, the chunin exams came and went. The Sand Village attacked and that day you lost both of your parents. They fought bravely for the village.

Once you heard the news, you ran to the waterfall. You quickly change into a (favorite wolf color) wolf. Your paws thudded against the ground. your body weaved through trees and bushes and you soon get to your destination. Once you were in front of the water, you lift your head towards the night sky and howl. It was a sad howl and it echoes through the forest.

Then, you stop howling after ten minutes and sob. _I'm all alone... I have no family... I have no one..._, you thought.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I watch (y/n) cry. Inside my heart, I wanted to go over to her and hug her. I wanted to tell her that everything's going to be all right and she's not alone but my mind is telling me not to and I listened to my mind instead of my heart as usual.

I sit in a tree silently and watch (y/n) sob. I look at the moon and sigh quietly. My eyes close and tears fall down my cheeks and chin. My eyes open and look at (y/n). I sigh and decide to listen to my heart for once. I jump off of the tree and walks towards (y/n).

**Normal P.O.V.**

Your wolf ears perk as you heard footsteps. You turn your head and see Sasuke. _He's the last person that I'd expect to be walking towards me..._,you thought. You turn your head away and stare at the ground and sit down. Your tail curls around your paws. You ask Sasuke, growling, "What do you want?"

Then, the unexpected happened. Sasuke sits down and hugs you. You look at him with shocked (e/c) eyes. He says, "It's going to be okay (y/n). You're not alone anymore..." You're (e/c) wolf eyes stare at him for a moment, then, you turn human. Your head is against Sasuke's chest. Tears fall onto his shirt, making it soak. "Sshh... Sshh... Everything's alright. Everything's going to be all right... I'm here...", Sasuke says.

Later that night, both of you fall sleep. Sasuke's arm is around you and your head is on his chest.


	4. Part 3

div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em;"(y/n) - your name/strong/div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em;"(e/c) - eye color/strong/div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"You wake up seeing onyx eyes staring at you. "Morning...", you heard Sasuke's voice. You moan and bury your face in his chest, wanting to fall back asleep. You heard Sasuke softly chuckle. "Come on, (y/n). I have to go back to the hospital. I'm not supposed to be out of it.", Sasuke says. You shake your head, no./div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"  
h4 style="font-size: 1em; margin: 0px; line-height: 1.7em;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em;"Sasuke's P.O.V./strong/h4  
/div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"I stand up and pick (y/n) up in bridal style. "Then, I guess I'll have to carry you like this to the hospital.", I say. My onyx orbs look at (y/n)'s form and see that she fell back asleep. I smirk and jump into a tree. I jump from tree to tree so that I won't be seen outside of the hospital with (y/n) and I soon get to my hospital room through the window./div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"I wake (y/n) up. She yawns and asks, "Where are we?" I reply, "The hospital." "Oh.", (y/n) says sleepily. I sigh and out her on the hospital bed. I climb into the bed and lay next to (y/n). (Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes is half closed. She then yawns like a wolf and I chuckle./div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Then, my lips peck (y/n) lips. Her eyes fully open and exclaims, "Wha-!" But, before she could finish, my lips go onto her lips. Her (e/c) eyes widen then she kisses me back. Her arms go around my neck and she closes her (e/c) eyes. My arms snake around her waist and my eyes close. I pull (y/n) close to me, deepening our kiss. A few minutes passed and we brake our kiss so that we can breathe./div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"(Y/n) nuzzles her face into my neck. I could feel her hot breathes against my skin. I stared at (y/n). I think to myself, em style="line-height: 1.7em;"How can I protect (y/n) if I couldn't defeat Gaara? I was the best student in ninja academy... I have to go to Orochimaru to become stronger so that I can protect (y/n) and avenge my clan... I can't lose another person that I love.../em/div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"My skin feel (y/n) breathe slow down into steady breathes. I look at her and see that she's sleeping again. I smile sadly and kiss her head. "I love you...", I whisper silently in (y/n)'s ear./div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"  
h4 style="font-size: 1em; margin: 0px; line-height: 1.7em;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em;"Normal P.O.V./strong/h4  
/div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"  
h4 style="font-size: 1em; margin: 0px; line-height: 1.7em;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em;"| 2 Nights Later |/strong/h4  
/div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"You are running to the front gates of the Hidden Leaf Village in your wolf form at night. "SASUKE!", you scream out his name. Your paws pound the ground as you run faster. You dodge things that were in your way. Clouds come out of your mouth when you breathe out in the cold midnight air. em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Please... Please let him be there... Please... Please Skypack... Please.../em, you send a prayer to Skypack./div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The front gates soon come into your view as well as your love. Sasuke Uchiha. You stop running when you were just a few feet away from Sasuke. You turn into human form. "Sasuke...", you say. He just keeps on walking, ignoring you. "Sasuke wait...", you plea as tears fall from your (e/c) eyes. Sasuke stops but doesn't turn around./div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Please don't go... Please. You can stay. You can get stronger here like Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Kakashi-sensei did.", you plead. Sasuke stays silent. "If you truly love me then you would stay. I already lost so many that I love... I can't lose you either...", you say. You hug yourself and stare at the ground. You watch as your tears fall and they splash when they hit the ground./div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"You didn't notice that Sasuke appeared in front of you. He lifts your head up with his finger so that he can look at you. Sasuke's head leans towards yours. His lips go against yours softly. You close your eyes and kiss him back. You fall down when Sasuke knocks you out./div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"  
h4 style="font-size: 1em; margin: 0px; line-height: 1.7em;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em;"Sasuke's P.O.V./strong/h4  
/div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"I catch (y/n) before her body hits the ground. My eyes stare at her beautiful features on her face. "I'm sorry (y/n). I love you with all my heart but I have to go. I have to get stronger. I have to avenge my clan. I have to be able to protect you in any situation. Goodbye, (y/n). I love you.", I say. I lay her gently on the ground. Then, I disappear in the cold night air./div 


	5. Part 4

div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strong(y/n) - Your Name/strong/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strong(e/c) - eye color/strong/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You wake up in a room. 'Where am I?', you wonder. Your eyes widen as you notice that you're in the hospital. You yell out loud, "Sasuke! I have to stop him!"/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" A nurse quickly comes into the room. "Oh. (y/n). You're awake." Your (e/c) orbs look at the nurse, "I have to stop Sasuke!" You quickly get off the bed but the nurse stops you and gently makes you get back on it, "I'm sorry (y/n) but you can't. We have to check on you for today. Besides, you've been asleep for two days. Also, a search part has been sent." Her eyes darken, "They were unsuccessful though. All of them are badly injured. More worse than others."/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You slump on the bed and burry your face in your hands, "It's all my fault. If only I could've stop him then maybe... Just maybe..." You break down, sobbing. The nurse sighs sadly and walks away, leaving you alone./div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You clench your hands when the nurse leaves, "I'll become stronger. I'll become stronger to bring him back. I promise. I promise by the power of Skypack that I'll bring him back. No matter what happens. I will. Just you wait Sasuke..."/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You look out of the window and reaches your hand at it. It closes into a fist. "I promise..."/div 


	6. Part 5

div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strong(y/n) - Your Name/strong/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongNatsu - Summer/strong/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strong /strong/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strong| A Year Later |/strong/div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Damn it... I'm not getting any close to being stronger. If only I could find a powerful sensei to help me...", you mutter./div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It's been a year since Sasuke left you. Naruto left with a powerful ninja which he calls 'Pervy Sage' to train so that he can become stronger. You've been training like crazy but only got a bit stronger. There was something that was holding your strength back but you couldn't find what it was./div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You sigh as you walk around the village. It was a quiet calm day. No fights. Just people walking by with their conversations and the birds flew around carelessly. Your feet dragged you to your house./div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"All of a sudden, Sakura and Ino came into view. "Hey (y/n)! Do you want to go hang out and shop today?", Sakura asks. You stare at both of them then shake your head, "Sorry but no. Thanks for the offer though." You smile sadly at them. Ino sighs, "Alright. See ya later, (y/n)." You wave bye to them before continuing your way home. Well, your house. 'It's not a home without the person or thing that you love... A home should be filled with passion and warmth. Not sadness. It's not home without you Sasuke...', you thought to yourself./div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Your arms wrap around your body. Then, another person bumped into you. "Sorry!", you said then looked at the person. Your eyes widen and gasps. "Natsu!", you exclaimed. A woman that wears the Hidden Leaf Village ninja headband around her neck looks at you and smiles. She wore a white long dress that splits in the middle and white pants under the dress. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. Her hair was as black as night and it touched her upper back./div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hello (y/n). Long time no see.", Natsu smiled. "How are you doing?", you ask. Natsu nods, "I'm doing fine. Yourself?" Your smile falters. You look down. Natsu frowns and hugs you, "Oh (y/n)... I heard what happened. I'm so sorry dear." Tears stream down your face, "N-Natsu..." "There there little one. I'm here. I'm here...", she says calmly. Her hands rub your back./div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She says, "I heard that you needed a sensei... Well, a different one... I thought that well... I'd like to become your sensei."/div 


	7. Part 6

**(Y/n) - Your Name  
(E/c) - Eye Color**

_Three... Three years have passed since that day... Three years since Sasuke left me and the village... Me... Why did he leave... Me...?_

You walked into the village that you know as the Hidden Leave Village. It has been two and a half years since you last saw your friends and the place where you had heart ache. You went into training with Natsu. Someone who has always treated you like you were her child. But, treated you like a student as well. You always thought of her as a mother to you. Since you had no parents, she's the only one that is even close to being a parent.

"So. We're back.", you say. Natsu nods, "Yeah. Two and a half years. If I remember correctly, Naruto is also coming back this day. And that you're both sixteen years old." You smile, "Yeah. I wonder if he still acts the same. That knucklehead brain of his." Natsu chuckles, "I don't doubt it considering that he was training with Jiraiya. Come on. Let's go see how the village is doing." You nod.

This is where you had happiness but also the sadness. You could feel yourself next to Sasuke and your parents still. You could see you and Sasuke running around, not caring that anyone else were watching you guys make fools out of yourselves. There were so many memories. Too many to count. Now, you just wish for it to come back. So that you can feel the same happiness again. To not feel this sadness and a gigantic hole in your heart.

You get out of your trance when you feel someone call your name. "(Y/n)? Is that you?"

You turn around and see a spiky, blond headed boy. You grin, "Naruto! Long time no see!" Naruto grins back, "Yeah! I can't believe that it's been like two and a half years! It's nice to see you again." You giggle, nodding. Then, you narrow your (e/c) orbs at him, "Is it just me or are you taller than me?" He blinks then puts his hand on top of his hand and moves it over your head. "Yeah. I guess I have. Now you can't call me a runt anymore, runt.", he smirks and runs your head. "Hey!", you pout. Naruto laughs.

"Naruto? (Y/n)?"

Both of you see a pinkette standing there, eyes wide. "You're back!", she exclaims happily. You nod while Naruto grins widely, "Yep. We're both back Sakura-chan."

All of a sudden, there was a poof of clouds and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes appeared... **NAKED**. But, there was poof clouds covering some of her areas. "What do you think boss?", the girl winked at Naruto. Jiraiya's jaw dropped all the way to the ground and his nose was bleeding. Naruto sighs, "I don't do those childish things anymore, Konhamaru." The girl changes into a boy wearing a very long scarf around his neck. The boy looked sad. You gently smile, _It seems that Naruto grew up. Somehow with Jiraiya. He's not the same best knuckleheaded friend I know. I kind of miss the old Naruto._

"I mean come on! You'll have to do better than that!", Naruto yells. He is about to create the sign for the famous sexy no jutsu when Sakura hits him, sending him flying. "You've been gone for two and a half years and you haven't changed one bit, Naruto!", Sakura yelled. You face palmed and sighed, a sweat drop forming on the side of your head. "I guess Naruto will never change."

You look up at the clouds. "If you were here Sasuke... What would you do...?"


	8. Part 7

**(E/c) - Eye color  
(Y/n) - Your name**

You walk into your apartment room. "I'm home.", you say to no one. All of a sudden, you sneeze. "Man this place is dusty... I better start cleaning.", you sigh.

You start cleaning your apartment room. Then, you stop cleaning when you see the picture of you, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei on picture day. You pick up the picture and stare at it. You giggle at the picture. Your thumb brushes over Sasuke. You mutter to the picture, "I wonder what you look like now? How are you doing? Hmm Sasuke?"

You hold the picture to your chest. Tears fall out of your (e/c) orbs. "I miss you so much Sasuke... Why... Why did you have to leave me? Did you really choose revenge over me?"

**~ Meanwhile ~**

"Sasuke-kun... I have a mission for you..", Orochimaru says. "What is it?", Sasuke asks. Orochimaru smirks. "I'm sure you know of that one girl called (y/n).", he says. Sasuke doesn't say anything. His face is emotionless but inside he is surprised and is curious what the snake wants from you.

"Well, I want to go to the Hidden Leaf Village and kidnap her. You see, she's the only one left of her clan. She'll be very useful to me. Plus, wouldn't it be nice to see the person you love again?", Orochimaru chuckles. Sasuke narrows his eyes at Orochimaru. "What do you mean that she'll be useful to you?" "You will find out soon enough. Now leave as soon as you finish packing. I trust you to bring her."

"Hn." Sasuke leaves and goes to his room. "(Y/n)... I finally get to see you again.. You must be more beautiful by now... Do you still think about me? Do you still love me, (y/n)?"


	9. Part 8

**(Y/n) - Your name**

Sasuke mutters, "I'm finally here... Now, I have to figure out how to get in without alarming anyone. Hmm..." He then disappears in a flash.

**-**

You're in your apartment and you just got done with taking a shower. "That was refreshening. That fight with Kakashi-sensei wore me out. Even with Sakura and Naruto there..", you say as you change into your night gown since it's night time. You're about to go to bed when you hear a strange noise inside your apartment.

You quickly grab a kunai from your pouch. Carefully and silently, you walk around your apartment. All of a sudden, something slams you into the wall. "Agh!", you yell. A hand covers your mouth quickly. "Mmmmmph!" You struggle to get out of the person's grasp but then stop when you hear their voice. "(Y/n). It's me."

Your eyes widen as you stare at the person who is Sasuke. He slowly takes his hand off. You just look at him in shock, not saying anything. He looks at you, waiting for a reply but he decides to say something. "I'm here (y/n).", Sasuke whispers softly to you.

Tears flow out of your eyes. You had no idea how many times you have cried for the one you loved the most for you have lost count. But you do know that you're crying of happiness and sadness. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke nods and he slowly wraps his arms around you. "Yeah. It's me. I'm here.", he whispers next to your ear. You slowly hug him back. Then you ask, "Why are you here Sasuke?"

He hesitates to answer, wondering if he should tell you the truth or lie. But what's the point if lying if you're just going to not trust him once he brings you to Orochimaru's secret lair. Sasuke sighs, "I'm here to take you to... Orochimaru." Your eyes widen and then you push Sasuke away. You growl, "Why?" "Because he needs you...", he answers.

_Does that mean that Sasuke doesn't love me? Does he not want me with him? Was what he did just a few seconds ago a... Lie?_, you think to yourself. You sniffle. "So... All of what you did earlier was just a trick? A lie? Does that mean you don't love me anymore Sasuke?"

He looks down, not knowing what to say. You yell, "Tell me! Answer my questions Sasuke!" "I do want you but... I don't want you to get hurt...", he says, quietly. You just stare at him then turns your head away. "I'm not going with you. Even though I love you, I'm not. I will not be Orochimaru's prey to play with."

Sasuke walks over to you. He grabs your chin and turns your head so that you'll look at him. His face leans towards yours. Then, you feel a pressure on your lips. You automatically kiss him back. You wrap your arms around his neck. Sasuke' arm snakes around your waist. The both of you stay like that for a few minutes before breaking away from the kiss.

Sasuke stares at you. Then he says, "I have to take you to Orochimaru. But I'll protect you from him. Alright?" You look away. "I can't. I have to stay here Sasuke. I do love you but I will not go to Orochimaru." His grip tightens around you.

One of his arms unwrap around your body. He grabs your chin and turns your head to face him. "I'm sorry then (y/n). I didn't want to do this." Your eyes widen when he opens his eyes, showing the sharingan. You then scream but Sasuke puts his hand over your mouth to muffle it. Then, your body goes limp for you passed out.

Sasuke sighs then carries your body bridal style. He disappears with your body.


	10. Part 9

**(Y/n) - Your name**

Sasuke carries you to where Orochimaru, currently being in one of his secret lairs. He stares at your sleeping face. His face softens a bit at how more beautiful and adorable you have become. He was sad that he wasnt with you for the last couple of years. However, he was even more sad at him being so cold to you when all you gave him was warmth. What's even worse is that he is taking _you_ to _Orochimaru_. He didn't deserve you but yet you still love him. Sasuke could never understand that.

Orochimaru sees Sasuke then looks at your in his arms. He chuckles. "Welcome back Ssasuke-kun..~", He says smoothly. "Looks like you've done your job. It wasn't too hard right?" A smirk clearly forms on the snake's face. Sasuke just looks at him with no expression. On the inside, Sasuke felt rage inside him. He didn't want this _snake_ near you but he has to wait.. He has to wait to kill him. Sasuke still needs to be stronger. Until Sasuke is satisfied, then, he will kill him.

You start to stir. Orochimaru grins. "Looksss like the little wolf is waking up! Bring her over here Ssasuke-kun." Sasuke walks over with you. His grip on you tightens. A protective aura surrounded him but he shrugged that off. He reluctantly gave you to Orochimaru. Your eyes open, looking around. "Where am I...?", you say sleepily. "Welcome (y/n)-chan..", the man holding you chuckles darkly. You gasp then jumps off of him. You turn into your wolf form, snarling. "Now calm down (y/n)-chan.", he grins wider. His snake-like eyes advert to Sasuke. "Ssasuke-kun. If you would pleasse." Sasuke looks at you before quickly charging. You quickly turn around, baring your teeth before lunging.


End file.
